Doggo
Doggo (/ˈdɒ.goʊ/) is a miniboss in Snowdin Forest; he is the first character the protagonist encounters that uses blue attacks. If spared, the protagonist later encounters him as an NPC in Grillby's. Profile Appearance Doggo appears to be a bipedal dog monster. He wears a pink muscle shirt with a picture of a dog on the front and leopard-print stretch pants. He dual wields short swords in a manner similar to a king playing-card. Personality Doggo's most notable feature is his inability to see stationary objects; he can only sense things that are moving, and dislikes things or people that appear or transport themselves without physically moving (such as Sans"Are you two playing a trick on me? Real funny. Big guy? Is that you? Come on... Well, it's not the tall skeleton... He's too loud. Whoever you are, knock it off!!!" - Doggo, if the protagonist rings the bell at his sentry station after his encounter.). He seems to be occasionally unsure of himself and, if he sees something, he will check to see if it moves again. His in-battle description notes that his hobbies include "squirrels", which refers to a common dog's habit of chasing squirrels. He enjoys being pet by the protagonist, which can compromise his job as a sentry. Doggo also smokes dog treats in order to relax. Main Story Neutral Route If Doggo is killed but Dogamy and Dogaressa are kept alive, interacting with Dogaressa will prompt her to ask "Where's Doggo? I hope he didn't get lost again." This implies that Doggo is prone to getting lost and being late to gatherings of the other dogs, most likely due to most of Snowdin's terrain being stationary. If the protagonist kills all other dog enemies, Doggo will assume that his friends are playing a prank on him by not moving. True Pacifist Route While standing outside the Snowdin library with the rest of his family in the True Pacifist Route epilogue, Doggo expresses happiness that much of his family is now within a single shambling unit, as it means they are always moving, and he can always see them. In the credits, he is listed as having his own seeing eye dog, presumably to tell him about objects around him that may not be moving. Genocide Route Doggo's battle is the same of that on any other route. However, once he sees the protagonist moving, he seems to sense their intentions and begins to shiver involuntarily before the battle is engaged. Like every other monster, they are mercilessly killed as the protagonist continues their spree of ending the lives of monsters in the Underground. In Battle Attacks * Doggo can only see things that are moving; this is reflected in the battle with him, as he only uses a single sweeping blue attack. ** He can allegedly use Snowdrake's parabolic attack on extremely rare occasions, though this may only be a glitch. Strategy * The protagonist must first survive one of Doggo's attacks without moving. After this, his suspicions drop, and he can be pet. After petting him once, he'll become excited and confused and can then be spared. ** Petting Doggo multiple times will lead to more reactions. When he is pet for the fifth time, he notes that he has had enough, and will stop reacting excitedly. * Doggo can become spareable by throwing him the Stick. However, if the protagonist is hit by his blue attack on a later turn, he will become un-spareable. Quotes Flavor Text * Easily excited by movement. Hobbies include: squirrels. Check * Doggo blocks the way! Encounter * Doggo is confirming the moving object. moving * Doggo can't seem to find anything. not moving * Doggo is too suspicious of your movements. first turn * Doggo has been pet. after not moving * You threw the stick and the dog ran to get it. You played fetch for a while. 'Stick' * Doggo loves fetch!!! after Stick Relationships Endogeny Doggo appreciates Endogeny's company. Since they are a massive shambling morph of their parents, siblings, etc., they are always moving, and so, Doggo can always see them. This trait makes Endogeny more trustworthy compared to the other dogs, who might prank them by not moving. Dogamy and Dogaressa Doggo usually hangs out with Dogamy and Dogaressa, along with Greater Dog at Grillby's, playing table games. Doggo usually assumes they are pranking him when something moves, then disappears. Despite these, Doggo does care for them since he knows they do worry about his isolation and are willing to look for him when he gets lost in Snowdin forest. Greater Dog Greater Dog sees Doggo as an acquaintance that loves to play. Greater Dog is the second person Doggo would assume were pranking him; despite this, Doggo is aware of Greater Dog's skill in table games and admits he would lose to the Dog if it were to challenge him solo. Gallery Doggotarot.png|Doggo's tarot card. Trivia * Doggo's name comes from the word doggo, meaning "to remain motionless and quiet to escape detection"; this is a reference to Doggo's vision impairment. His name also contains the word dog, just like every other dog character's name. * Doggo's visual impairment exists in real life and is known as Riddoch syndrome. * Doggo's sentry station has a poster with "Wan" written on it. Wan (ワン) is the Japanese onomatopoeia for barking. Doggo also says this word when pet. * There is a very rare chance that Doggo will perform Snowdrake and Chilldrake's parabolic attack.https://youtu.be/MSUNdvieH_w?t=22 * Doggo's love of dog treats, specifically the fact that he smokes them, may be a reference to Mel Gibson's character in Lethal Weapon 3, who ate dog treats while kicking his smoking habit.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0104714/quotes * Doggo is the only canine in the game who doesn't have any Annoying Dog sprite attacks (compare: Lesser Dog's jump attack, Greater Dog's sleeping/barking attack, Dogamy and Dogaressa's shooting heart attack, and Endogeny's attacks). *If only Doggo were killed, Undyne would say that he always made her laugh. References de:Doggo ru:Догго es:Doggo pl:‎Doggo fr:Doggo zh:躲狗 uk:Догго Category:Boss Category:Snowdin